Nineteen
by BluAyu
Summary: 219 Subaru's brithday and yet his death date. Seishiro comes to wish him a Happy Birthday and let Subaru join his sister. Can Subaru forgive Seishiro? Will Seishiro kill Subaru? Read and find out....


**Nineteen -**

**BluAyu**

_((A/N: My first Tokyo Babylon fic, I haven't exactly read the whole manga series but I have read a couple spoilers so...here goes nothing. Subaru's birthday is tomorrow...I think, I'll have to look in the manga again! . Anyway a birthday ficcie for him anyway. ENJOY!))_

Subaru sighed, today was he and his sister's birthday. February Nineteenth. If...if Seishiro hadn't...

Subaru held back a sob, not wanting to cry, why? Why had Seishiro done it? It was wrong! Subaru loved Seishiro with all his heart, but he loved Hokuto just as well, his twin sister meant everything to him.

Subaru laid on his bed alone, he had been alone for so long, being alone didn't matter anymore. He'd work and go home to be alone. Being alone was a usual thing. The boy took out a notepad to write...he needed to write his thoughts out.

_**Today is my eighteenth birthday, I wish Hokuto was here with me on this day. I miss her so much. Why...did Seishiro kill her? What was his motive? He was always so kind to my sister and I...maybe he was after me. I shouldn't care, but deep in my mind the past haunts me and in a way I don't want to be alone anymore.**_

Something outside his bedroom door made a noise and Subaru's head shot up from the paper.

Who was at the door?

"Subaru," the person called out his name. That voice was oddly familiar

"S...Seishiro?" his voice stuttered out. Subaru as if he was in a trance opened the door.

It was him alright. Subaru's emerald eyes widened at the sight.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Seishiro chuckled.

"I came here to wish you a happy birthday," he replied his eyes softening at the sight of the younger boy.

Subaru felt his heart break.

"Watashi-" he began.

"Be quiet," hissed out Seishiro kissing Subaru roughly.

He backed up towards the being pushed down on it by Seishiro who had gotten on top of him to stop him from moving.

"Seishiro, why...," Subaru whispered.

"It was to get to you," replied Seishiro.

"Why didn't you just go after me first?"

"Because I wanted to see you be in pain before I killed you," said Seishiro.

Subaru's eyes widen as he felt something metal hit his throat. There were other ways to kill him, but Seishiro picked this way instead.

"I shall send you with her as my birthday present koi," Seishiro whispered, his lips playing around Subaru's mouth.

Subaru trembled, he was too scared to fight back, he knew he couldn't fight back. All he could do was silently cry and give in to Seishiro.

Seishiro laughed, licking Subaru's tears away.

"I love too see you cry, you're so helpless Subaru," he said.

"Please, stop...ongai!" exclaimed Subaru.

The pleading only lead Seishiro to lick him more, and still have the dagger at his throat.

"Ongai...stop," panted out Subaru.

Seishiro kissed him lightly and then pulled back.

Subaru looked as though he was half asleep, it was a beautiful state, it'd be even more prettier when he was covered in blood.

"I love you Subaru," said Seishiro.

"No you don't," replied Subaru.

"Yes I do."

Subaru didn't even comment back to that.

"I love you too then," he said.

Seishiro was a little shocked, but then again Subaru was acting as though he was soul-less, like a doll.

"Do you really?" whispered Seishiro kissing him again. Subaru responded to the kiss lightly biting down on his lips, a shy tounge flicking out of his mouth to tease Seishiro, and Seishiro took that as his answer. He wasn't letting his guard down though, he still had the dagger at the boy's throat.

"Happy birthday," he whispered.

Subaru smiled drowsily.

"I'm glad you remembered," he said those soft green eyes gleaming.

Seishiro almost couldn't do it, he almost could kill him, he just...couldn't slit the boy's throat. Those beautiful green eyes starred into Seishiro, as though he knew that they both felt the same way. Subaru looked as though he trusted the person who murdered his sister. He looked sleeply, so...

"I still don't forgive you," he said.

Seishiro's eyes went wide at that comment.

"Murderer," hissed out Subaru. Seishiro had enough of the boy's word, he kissed his again and then pressed the dagger forward into the boy's throat. Subaru's lips didn't move, his body didn't move, it stayed still.

Seishiro pulled away from Subaru, admiring his work. Subaru's lips were kiss swolen, and he was covered in his own blood. It was beautiful.

"Happy nineteenth birthday koi."

_((A/N: Wow...for a first Tokyo Babylon fic, that turned out weird. If anything I got Seishiro and Subaru out of character since I've only seen the movie and have only read two manga volumes. I think that was my bloodiest fic yet though...))_


End file.
